In the filmmaking industry, it is common to provide a connection port on a video camera that permits external electrical devices (i.e. devices aside from the video camera itself) to draw power from the video camera's battery pack. A typical connection port on a video camera is sometimes referred to as an Anton Bauer™ connection port. Connectors that are configured to mate with the Anton Bauer™ connection port may be referred to as Anton Bauer™ connectors, or Anton Bauer™ P-taps, or D-taps. The Anton Bauer™ connection port employs two female terminals which are surrounded by a D-shaped surround that is intended to receive a connector with two male terminals and a D-shaped lip that mates with the D-shaped surround. The D-shaped surround and lip are intended to permit P-taps to connect to the female terminals in only one way, so that the current flow to an external device at the other end of the connector occurs only in a selected flow direction. This helps to prevent a situation where the current flow is in the opposite direction to that required by the external device, which can damage certain types of devices. However, it has been found that the D-shaped surround and lip are sufficiently close to being rectangular that it is possible in some circumstances, for the D-shaped lip to be inserted onto the D-shaped surround the wrong way, potentially leading to damage of the device connected to the other end of the connector.
In addition, a number of companies supply the P-taps in the form of a kit of parts, thereby permitting a purchaser to manufacture their own connector assembly with an Anton Bauer™ connector at one end, an electrical cable leading from it, and either an electrical device directly connected to the other end of the cable, or another type of connector at the other end of the cable for connection to an electrical device. For example, a Lightning™ connector can be provided at the other end of the cable, so as to permit connection to an iPhone™ by Apple, Inc., of Cupertino, Calif., USA, thereby permitting charging of the device using power from the battery pack on the video camera. However, to form the Anton Bauer™ connector from the kit of parts and to connect an end of an electrical cable to it can be time consuming and relatively difficult. Additionally, it is relatively easy for errors to be made in assembling the connector, leading to short circuits, polarity reversal, or other problems.
There is consequently a need for a connector that connects to an Anton Bauer™ connection port that addresses at least one of these and/or other shortcomings in existing designs.